Outlaw & Lawman
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack & Ianto play outlaw & Lawman graphic M/M sex


Jack hit the breaks of the SUV, bringing it to a halt outside what looked like an American old west saloon.

"Unless we drove through a time warp, I'm guessing this is an abandoned movie set." Jack said, looking around.

Ianto nodded, his head bent over the scanner in his hands.

"What ever came through the Rift is around here." he said,getting out of the vehicle, "I can't pin it down, we'll just have to search every building."

Jack came around the SUV to join him and the headed down to the end of the mock street to start their search in the building that said bank on the front.

"Stick 'em up." Jack said, poking his finger in Ianto's back.

Ianto turned around and stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Let me guess," he said, "you always wanted to be a cowboy."

"Well, ya know what they say," Jack said, a wicked grin spreading across his face, " save a horse, ride a cowboy."

Ianto groaned and rolled his eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Wanna play cowboys with me?" he asked, "Or we could play outlaw and lawman, you could even tie me up."

"Behave, Jack." Ianto scolded, as he untangled himself from Jack's arms, "We have to find what ever came through the Rift. Protect mankind. You know, work."

Jack pouted, but continued the search. After searching the bank, general store, and saloon, where Ianto refused to play cowpoke and saloon girl, they went into the sheriff's office. A desk and chair, an potbellied stove and a single jail cell were all that were in the room, then Ianto spotted what looked like a cross between a typewriter and a jackhammer.

"Rift junk." he declared after running the scanner over it.

"Ok, lets go." Jack said, dumping the junk in a containment box.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ianto demanded, his voice going all stern.

He took the box from Jack and set it on the desk, then spun him around to face the wall.

"I can't let a desperate outlaw like you loose," he growled, "I'm going to have to pat you down, then lock you up."

Jack braced his hands on the wall as Ianto slowly ran his hands down his chest, pinching his nipples through his shirt, before moving down his body. He ran his hands over Jack's hips, then slowly brought them back up the insides of his thighs.

"What's this," he demanded, rubbing a hand along the bulge in Jack's trousers, "a concealed weapon?"

Jack groaned as Ianto gave his cock a hard squeeze.

"Strip," Ianto ordered, "I've got to make sure you're not hiding anything else."

Jack hurried out of his clothes, the resumed his position against the wall. Ianto got the lube out of Jack's coat pocket and stepped behind Jack. He pushed Jack's legs farther apart, so his ass is the air. He squinted lube on his fingers and teased Jack's ass hole, feeling it pucker, before he carefully slid it past the tight ring of muscle. His slid it in and out a few times, then added another. Jack hiss as Ianto began to stretch him, then gasped and rolled his hips back when Ianto caressed his prostate. Ianto sucked on Jack's neck and rubbed his own hard on against his hip. He added a third finger and Jack began to fuck himself on Ianto's fingers, doing most of the work to loosen himself up. He yelped in surprise when Ianto yanked his fingers out, twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him into the jail cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Guess you're stuck in there until you can post bail." Ianto told him.

"I'm desperate," Jack said, "isn't there anything I can do to make you let me go?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Ianto asked.

"OH, no sir," Jack said, reaching out to gab Ianto's waist band and pull him closer to the cell, "I would never do that."

He undid Ianto's belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He lifted Ianto's hard, throbbing cock out of his clothes and gently stroked it.

"But I'm sure theres something I could do to convince you to let me go." Jack pleaded.

"Like what?" Ianto asked.

"Like this." Jack said, sinking to his knees.

He slid an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling his tight against the bars of the cell, guiding his cock between the bars so he could wrap his lips around it. Ianto groaned as Jack sucked on the head of his cock, running his tongue along the underside of it, before he let it slide down his throat. Ianto tangled his fingers in Jack's hair and thrust his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Jack's hot mouth. He was enjoying the sensations Jack's mouth was creating when he felt the familiar pressure building in his gut. He let go of Jack and pulled his cock out of his mouth. He yanked his belt out of his belt loops and opened the cell door.

"That's it," he growled, " now I'm going to have to punish you."

He jerked Jack to his feet and pushed him, face first against the bars of the cell.

"Resisting arrest." Ianto said, bringing the belt down across Jack's ass, once for each word, hard enough to sting, but not break the skin. Jack yelped, his body trembling at the pleasure/pain that spread through his body.

"Carrying an concealed weapon."

Jack moaned at each blow, his cock twitching between his legs.

"And attempted bribery of a lawman."

Jack moaned again and grabbed the bars of the cell, thrusting his ass at Ianto. Ianto dropped his belt. He quickly slicked up his cock, then grabbed Jack's hips and with one thrust, buried himself ball deep in Jack. Jack clung to the bars of the cell as Ianto thrust into him, gasping and panting every time Ianto hit his prostate. He felt his balls draw up and the pressure at the base of his cock and knew he was close. He grabbed his cock and gave it a few hard pulls, crying out as hot cum shot out to hit the bars and floor of the cell. Ianto continued to pound Jack as he came, then thrust as hard as he could, pulling Jack's hips tight , so he was as deep as he could be as his cum spilled into Jack like hot lava. Jack's body went limp, so the only thing holding him up was Ianto. Ianto slowly slid out of him and let go of his hips. Jack melted to the floor in a boneless heap. Ianto dropped down beside him, pulling Jack into his arms.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson." he said, a few minutes later.

"I have," Jack said," I promise to be good from now on."

"Not too good, I hope," Ianto said, kissing the top of his head, "Where would the fun be in that."


End file.
